The Ten Waltzes of death
by Unknownhacker1
Summary: The boys are on the run, when they need help they go to the mysterious Solo. Who is this women? and what role does she play in duo's life? No sailor moon yet, next chapter R&R please thank you!!
1. You don't know me, The dog house for Duo

Okay.I though of this while sitting in my living room. I think its going to be cute, um.only three of the sailor scouts are going to be large characters in this story. Um. watch out for OOCness it will be there. . Disclaimer: I own nothing but my story line and any original characters please don't use with out my permission.  
  
** The 10 waltzes of death**  
  
The gundam pilots were on the run again, this time it seemed they had no were to run, no one who would harbor five injured and hunted men. Duo was very quiet threw their running. After two weeks of hiding in run down motels and such Duo said he knew a place were they could stay. He stole a car and they drove out of the city. They had spent little time on earth lately but Duo knew exactly were he was going. After some time they pulled up to a large house. It was the picture of a family home, down to the garden and white picked fence. All of the windows had nice lace curtains and there was even a swing set in the back yard. At first, they thought Duo had made a mistake or was going to keep moving, until he turned the car off and sighed something that sounded like 'Solo'  
  
~Now~  
  
Duo walked from the car and up to the heavy mahogany door. He knocked but their was no answer, sighing he sat on the porch.  
  
" You guys might as well sit down we have to wait from her to get home."  
  
He sounded tired, but they didn't ask why. " Can't we just break in?"  
  
asked Trowa. Duo laughed at this.  
  
" Yeah right! Break into this place; Solo has it locked down harder than Hiiro's grip on his gun. I'm surprised she would live in a house like this but I know this is the right place."  
  
Duo kept on talking only in a low voice, and he placed his head in his hands. So it went for thirty minuets before they saw a car pull up in front of the house. Out of the car stepped a tall woman with a built but feminine figure and dusty brown hair right below her ears. Behind her were two little kids both with dark brown hair and blue/violet eyes, one was a boy the other was a girl. The boy took girls hand and they ran around to the back of the house. The women scanned them, her hand slowly sliding to her back, she pulled out a gun, she didn't bring it up instead she let it hang at her side and spoke to them.  
  
" Who are you? And what do you want?"  
  
Her voice was controlled but it held an underlying anger.  
  
" Auntie?"  
  
Duo looked up at the women. He got up and started to walk toward her but stopped when she raised the gun.  
  
" Name?"  
  
" Duo, it's me Duo!"  
  
Duo seemed almost happy to be on the other end of her gun.  
  
" Duo, what are you doing here we haven't seen you in close to six years"  
  
She put the gun back in the back of her pants. Duo smiled sadly and hugged her. She pulled out a cell phone when she was released from the hug, she pushed one button and put it up to her ear. After a few seconds she spoke. " Solo.yes the kids are fine.. Because you'll never guess who's on your porch.Guess stupid.fine it's duo.Okay see yah."  
  
(AN: for those of you who needed to hear the other side of the conversation it's Solo( Auntie Are the kids ok?) Yes, the kids are fine (why are you calling me then?) Because you'll never guess who's on your porch (who?) Guess stupid (I'm hanging up and turning off my cell phone unless you tell me) Fine it's duo (Okay I'll be there in five minuets. Let them into the house and make sure the kids start their homework.) Okay see yah.)  
  
Auntie turned and walked up to the door, she opened it and walked in. Even the inside was picturesque no dust, no clutters of papers, A+ tests on the refrigerator. The boys follow the women into the living room, were she motions them to sit and then sits across from them. She is about to talk to them when her phone rings. She tells them to hold on and picks it up.  
  
" Hello (it's me solo) why are you calling me? (Tell me how duo looks!) Why? (Because I'm curious!) Okay no need to get snippy. (Grrr) Haha okay let's see.Braids a little longer, Same face, eyes are still violet, a little more muscled, cleaner.all in all nice but not my type. Now he has four friends here, one of them has a uni-bang and dark green eyes, I could get behind some of that (could you now?) Yes. Hey I made a joke and didn't even realize it (what was it?) Get behind, uni-bang get it, you know get behind the bang. HAHAHAHAHA (I'm out front. Stop scaring Duo's friends.)"  
  
She hung up the phone and looked at the boys.  
  
" Solo is out front she'll be in here soon."  
  
The other boys nodded and walked around looking at a women, auntie, the two kids and various other people. Duo stood up and walked up auntie.  
  
" Are those your kids?"  
  
Duo asked quietly.  
  
" My kids NO-WAY!"  
  
her voice was no louder then duo's but I drew the attention of everyone in the room.  
  
" Who's are they?"  
  
Duo was now curious.  
  
" Curiosity killed the cat duo!"  
  
" Yes, but satisfaction brought it back. Tell Me?"  
  
Duo's voice was intimidating but suntie did not seem the least bit phased in fact, she had a amused smirk on her face.  
  
" You really are dumb Duo. Those are Solo's kids."  
  
Duo's face was priceless when he heard that. Duo was about to ask another question but the front door opened. In walked a tall woman, she was built but you could definitely tell that she was female. Her hair was two her shoulders and she had deep blue eyes. Her hair was brown but there were hints of blond and red in it. She wore a Shirt and jacket suit, in her hand was a brief case, and on her long graceful nose rested a pair of sophisticated glasses. The children from the back yard now ran to her screaming ' Mommy, mommy' she smiled and told them to go to the kitchen and start their homework. Then she walked back over to were the G-boys sat. The all stood to greet her but she told them to sit back in their chairs she moved to the middle of the room and introduced her self.  
  
" My name is Solo Waltz. I am the founder and Manager of Solo industry. Nice to meet all of you, Please follow Auntie she will show were your rooms are except for Duo, he will be sleep in the dog house out back, because that is right were he belongs.Asshole"  
  
She walked from the room, leaving the pilots to stare at Duo who had his hand behind his head. He looked at auntie as he spoke.  
  
" I guess she's up set at me for something."  
  
Auntie just smiled and showed them to their rooms, including Duo who was very happy to not sleep outside. Dinner was pleasant except from Solo's muttering of the occasional Jerk under her breath. At nine o' clock everyone retired to their rooms for a good night sleep. It was around mid- night when the four other G-boys snuck into Duo's room. When he was awake enough they took seats around the bed. Hiiro was the first to speak.  
  
" Who is Solo? And how do you know her?"  
  
At the Question Duo sighed and sat quiet for a second, he seemed to be pondering something. When he did speak his eyes were glazed over as if they were peering through the mist of time back to the day he met Solo.  
  
" Well you see Solo is..."  
  
*** Cliffy*** I think it's an okay start please tell me what you think!!!!!!!! 


	2. A twisted end, Please Please Tell Me mor...

Okay here it Is!!  
  
** On with it **  
  
" Well you see solo is, my savior. When I was young, I was in a French OZ orphanage. They didn't like some others and me so they beat us and didn't feed us very much food. I was their biggest target I was a constant bruise. Solo saved me, I had gone three weeks without food and clean water. She crawled into my room in the middle of the night, I guess that her and some others didn't eat all their food, for a week, they saved the scraps so I could eat. She even stole a bottle of water so I had clean water to drink. She is the same age as me, but it was her who saved us. OZ started to recruit kids from their orphanages. You have to understand; she could see the ones they would want. Each one of them had something that made them good soldiers.  
  
Usagi could change her self to fit any persona  
  
Brennen was strong  
  
Ami was brilliant  
  
Miles had endurance  
  
Makoto was a great fighter  
  
Tyler was skilled with a gun  
  
I could survive numerous beatings without dieing and I could steal.  
  
Kayla was saw the world as a great battle, she could whip out armies twice the size  
  
Solo's sister Ace, you know her as Auntie, was absolutely fearless, I've seen her  
  
stare down the beryl of a gun without flinching more times than I care to count.  
  
Solo, well she had everything. Skills like you would not believe. OZ was after her  
  
the most, because if the could get her they were almost certain they could wipe out  
  
all enemies. Finally, she left, and took the nine of us with her. We all hoped a shuttle to earth, she taught us all of the things she knew. For a while, we ran together the ten of us. We harried Oz, and gave them hell for the way we were treated. We got all of the kids in their orphanage homes, and then we whipped them off the face of the earth. When we decided to disappear, she had homes for Cinq, six, Seven, Huit, Nine, and ten. The others she found good orphanages were they would be adopted, and taken care of. Then she dropped from sight until, Solo industries rose in power." He looked up now at the boys, but as he was about to speak again someone spoke to him.  
  
" You know I don't like midnight meetings when I'm not invited." Everyone turned to the door were Solo was perched against the doorframe.  
  
" Why don't you boys go to bed, I need to speak to Duo."  
  
As the G-boys dispersed Duo and Solo walked out to the back yard, they swung on the swings for a few minuets in silence before Solo finally spoke.  
  
" You know my kids. Their names are Gabriel and Anaxandra, they have Violet/Blue eyes." Her voice was shy, and factual.  
  
" Yeah So?" Duo was confused as to why she was bringing up her kids eye color.  
  
" Damn it Duo, my kids have dark brown hair and Blue violet eyes! Think!!!" Solo was slightly upset but Duo couldn't figure out why.  
  
" Yeah.."  
  
" Their your kids Duo!!" 


	3. The kids are Well NOT OKAYTime for a lit...

Here goes nothing!! ~*~ Means thoughts ~*~ #~#~#~#~# Mean scene change #~#~#~#~#  
  
" Their your kids Duo" Solo said in a rushed and slightly irked voice.  
  
" WHAT? WHEN? HOW?" Duo was more shocked then upset.  
  
~*~ That's big news to just spring on a guy, I can't believe their my kids.. ~*~  
  
" The answer to what is: Your the father of my children, The When is 6 years ago before the Eve wars broke out the night we spent together after blowing up that OZ base, and as for How? It just happened I could keep running around the way I was and support them so I got a job and settled in. During the pregnancy and during the first year of their lives I hoped that you would show up. I followed your battles and everything hoping that you would come back and we could be a family, but you never came. You had two years were you didn't fight at all and still you didn't come and from what my sources say you flirted with very girl you saw. I can't say that I hate you Duo, but you're not in my good graces."  
  
Needless to say Duo was shocked he had never had a family now he had kids and Solo who was his best friend growing up, and six years ago was his lover, hated him.  
  
" I'm sorry.." Duo started but he couldn't finish because Solo stood and walked away from him. She reached into her pocket, pulled out a set of keys and handed them to Duo.  
  
" Get out, I don't' want you here. These are the keys to the Waltz safe house; there is enough food, water, money, and other supplies for you guys to live for a year. Leave in the morning and don't come back, accept under the Waltz"  
  
Duo knew that he had to say something before she walked away, but his lips were immobile from the palpable hate she projected. She turned and walked away muttering something that sounded close to: ' I need to blow something up'  
  
#~#~#~# 7:00 am (the next day)#~#~#~#  
  
When the G-boys left the next morning Solo was no were to be seen, only Auntie was there to wish them good bye, as Gabriel and Anaxandra watched cartoons. The drove for a few minuets before the pulled up in front of a small house. It was blue with a white trim, it looked like a mini-Victorian home, it even had a cobble stone path and roses the grew up toward the sky, along the front of the porch. Duo and the boys settled in and soon they sat together watching the news as Quatre made dinner. Quatre was about to call them to the table, when the news caster started and interesting article.  
  
" Last night, " his voice rang out though it was more loud then certain, " Ten Oz bases were destroyed, Oz says they have one suspect someone who gave only the name Waltz."  
  
The newsperson moved on to the next topic, but It seemed Duo was stuck on that one. His eyes were wide as he tuned to the others and spoke in a dry breathy voice.  
  
" They're Coming."  
  
******** that's all folks******** Please review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
